


Wheelchair AU

by Palareas_prose



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palareas_prose/pseuds/Palareas_prose





	Wheelchair AU

Destiel Wheelchair AU  
It had been at least four months since the accident, and since Dean had told that wonderful fallen angel how much he loved him. He had been given a slim chance of survival, instead, he was paralyzed from the knees down. Dean knew it could’ve been much worse but getting used to wheelchair life was difficult especially with his new boyfriend who was always very curious.  
"Do you like the way that feels?" Cas would ask, biting deans ear. “Yes baby.” Dean responded letting the warmth of Castiels breath roll down his back.   Cas didn’t mind the chair at all, infact, he had only ever know intercourse with the chair so it was all very normal for him. Dean on the other hand couldn’t stand it. It was so limiting and all he wanted was to have the ability to push their warm bodies up against the wall and to carry Cas to bed. Instead, Cas carried Dean, picking him up and resting his arms across his shoulders for support. Cas walked to the bed and handed Dean his pill and a glass of water. Dean looked up at the soft, tousled hair and reached out to push some of it behind Castiels ear. Cas smiled, closing his eyes and humming at the simplest touch. Dean took his pill and sat himself up in bed. Cas sat next to him with the puzzled look that Dean had always thought to be adorable.   
"What’s wrong Dean? Are you in pain?"  “No baby I am fine. Just a little frustrated.” “Well I can help with that.” Cas said this as he moved his fingers over Deans belt buckle. Dean could feel the pressure behind his zipper but the frustration of never being able to truly be with Cas was enough to make him take Castiels hand away.   
"Cas, I want you to listen to me. I am going to do everything tonight, ok? Everything and anything you want." Dean could feel the heat rising in his face.  
"But Dean what about your…" Just then Dean flipped over so the angel was underneath him. Dean used all his upper body strength to pull himself up and rest on Castiels lap.   
"Anything Cas…..anything." Dean was determined to let Cas know just how capable he was.   
Cas let out a growl like moan as he grabbed Deans hips and started up a rhythm for him to follow. Dean was perfectly able to move his hips in any direction and did so until he could feel Cas’ fully hard cock right under him. Dean leaned down, still moving his hips, and started to kiss Castiels neck.   
"Dean…. This is so new….I like it." Cas breathed through moans.  Dean knew he had gotten him right where he wanted him. He gently pushed downwards to Cas’ waist and undid his zipper. He mouthed the leaking erection through the soft cotton boxers before slowly pulling them past his thighs. Dean began kissing his head causing Cas to buck his hips in excitement.   
"You like that?" Dean asked looking up at the wincing angel as he took his whole cock.  
Cas yelled out and Dean smiled as he continued to suck. Then all at once Cas came. Dean moaned and growled as he was filled by Cas. He knew he had done his job despite his legs. He felt his pride return and every inch of Cas shivering under him was his prize.


End file.
